joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Joinee Brake
Join Date: September 2003 Silver Date: Karmageddon 2 Gold Date: Join Me June Where?: Chester, UK Website?: Karmadrome (defunct), the Karmagraphik Shop and THIS site (the Wiki you're logged into) Since this IS my website, I'll be using it to plug the MASK wherever possible. Thank you. Also responsible for the Joinee Friendtest and Good Friday Friendtest sites. Also see my MySpace page. In his own words... Hi, I’m Gold Joinee Brake, also known as Simon, Si, and occasionally operating under the name Karmagraphik. Here’s my story. And watch out, I'm a bit of a story-teller, so this drags out a bit... A long story short I first read Danny's book a month or so after it had been out, after planning my own website based around a (fictitious) cult figure. Since Danny’s real cult was better than the fictional cult of the fictional Dr Celery Jones, I thought it’d be better Joining than not. And so, by the time I finished the book, I popped my own passport photo into the post, and became a regular on the forum. The first Joinee I met was Joinee Morrow from Accrington, beneath the hanging box spectacle of David Blaine, by Tower Bridge, London. I remember it being a particularly sunny day, and Phil was an enthusiastic Joinee. We talked a little to some of the homeless folk there, got a picture of the two of us, and went our separate ways (I was just on my lunch-break from work). There then followed a series of Meets. In September I went to a book-signing in Islington, where I met Gold Joinee Rufous and Gold Joinee Smith for the first time, not to mention The Leader, who signed my copy of the book with the words “We meet at last!” (having seen my name all over the forum). Plus saw the full power of a Gold Joinee Fowler in swing, grinning enthusiastically, buying a multitude of Join Me books to distribute, and getting a photo of Danny with a flag for some Australian Joinees. Then a small one in Croydon, where I met Joinee Andy Smith and Joinee Urwen. Soon after this I created Karmanopoly, the game based on the Join Me Book, plus set up my website, the Karmadrome. Skip forward to now. Since last summer I've moved from London to Brighton to Chester. I've changed jobs. I've changed lifestyle. And my girlfriend has had a son, Baby Brake. Being, in my own head, the Unofficial Designer for Join Me, I've done a little freelance work for Danny. However, of three different projects, only one of them has seen the light of day, and that was the light of an Australian day, being an advert for the book in a magazine there (the others being a design for the proposed Join Me Album and some work for How To Start Your Own Country). However, all my other work has been made freelly available rather than been dumped. And I'm quite happy to take on other Joinees design project. If it's Join Me related, it's pretty much free! Amongst the very many things I've created are: * Karmanopoly * Joinee Top Trumps * Join Me Playing Cards * Mountains of leaflets * Mountains of flyers * Designs that can be found on t-shirts and other things here Enjoy! A short story long - The Joinee Brake story in more detail Other interests Currently, the three things I'm most interested in are: * MySpace * Roleplaying - see my related wiki * Writing (I'd give you a link but my work's not exactly copyrighted just now...) 'Previous 'interests' ': * The band Nine Inch Nails, whose first single from their new album apparently went straight into the charts at number seven! * The band Pitchshifter, dancy metal music outfit from Nottingham, like Prodigy, but more socially aware, and funnier! * Cult TV show The Prisoner from the 60's, which I've just re-introduced myself to. * The book The King in Yellow - see my related wiki 2008 Update Now in Chester, living with my son and girlfriend. Looking back over this website (as I scan the world for token design work I've done for Danny for my design portfolio) and I miss the old thing. I've been arranging annual Hallowe'en events up here (as featured on the main Join Me website) but I'm really tied up at the moment moving house, desperately trying to scrape money together, raising a child - you know the sort of thing. And I got knocked off my bike by a taxi October 2007, and my energy levels haven't been quite the same since then. Anyhow, anyone looking to get hold of me will find me around either on MySpace or Facebook. Of course, if we're old friends you'll have already found me. Click For Photo of Brake (thanks, Varma, for the flattering pic) Brake Brake Brake Brake Brake